Electro-mechanical actuators, in many applications, must allow for facile back drive of the actuator gear train. In automotive door latch applications, for example, the actuator may be configured to provide automated locking and unlocking of a vehicle door. However, when manual operation of the door latch assembly is required or desired, an operator must be able to back drive the actuator with an appropriate level of effort. In addition, it is often desirable to minimize audible noise associated with operation of the actuator gear train and to provide a reliable actuator at relatively low cost, especially in automotive applications.